


There Are Worse Things in the World

by mew_tsubaki



Series: Worrywarts series [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aone is cute too, Gen, It's kind of dumb but Futakuchi is so cute, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7283071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/mew_tsubaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aone, Futakuchi, and bellyaching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Are Worse Things in the World

**Author's Note:**

> The Haikyuu! characters belong to Furudate Haruichi-sensei, not to me. Honestly, these two are hilarious and adorable. The world needs more of them. -w- *This is a fic based on the "Current Concern" for these charries, taken from their character charts. Read, review, and enjoy!

"Oh, for crying out loud…! Give me a break," Futakuchi growled at Aone during the free block at school. "Don't be such a baby."

But Aone stared at him. To anyone else, the look would just be intimidating. But Futakuchi had quickly picked up on reading Aone's micro-expressions back in their first year. With just that look, Aone was saying, "But it's true. And lonely."

Futakuchi ran a hand through his hair and sighed, waving dismissively at the silent guy. "It's not that bad a thing, no one sitting next to you on the train."

Aone continued to stare at him.

"Well, it's not! Geez, there's worse stuff." As soon as he mentioned it, Futakuchi absentmindedly rubbed his jaw. "For instance, I have to get my wisdom teeth pulled before the spring high…"

Aone cocked his head to one side.

"Yeah, they just never fell out. Plus my mother said it doesn't help that I sneak sour gummies when she's not looking… Oh, don't look at me like that. So I like candy—who cares? Everyone has teeth problems at some point or another."

The big guy's face didn't change at all, but then he leaned forward in his seat.

Futakuchi's eyes widened. He was a little dumbfounded by the offer. "You'll…go with me?" God, that was embarrassing. He didn't need a caretaker!

But Aone insisted.

"Fine, fine… It's on October seventh. Yes, I'll be fine in time for the prelims, sheesh. Stop trying to be a mother hen like Moniwa-senpai…"

* * *

Two weeks later, the fateful day arrived.

Futakuchi's nerves refused to settle. Even when he met Aone at the station and they took the brief ride in to the dentist's office, Futakuchi couldn't stop imagining the pain he was about to have. For that reason, it was kind of nice to be going with Aone, whose scary presence chased away most people from their carriage, so it was relatively quiet.

For a moment, Futakuchi considered Aone. The guy wasn't bad or anything. People were too quick to judge the harsh contours of his face. They weren't pausing to see the childish delight in his eyes at riding the train.

(For a second, Futakuchi wondered if that was because Aone really liked the train or because Futakuchi was with him and so he wasn't alone for once.)

Then again, Futakuchi understood the other side of the argument. If he didn't know Aone, he probably would shy away from him, too… But Futakuchi didn't linger on such thoughts as the train approached their stop. He knew Aone and liked him and that was that. Even the Aone that was a bumbling idiot about sitting by himself on the train—there was nothing wrong with that, and Futakuchi patted him on the back.

* * *

" _I'm_ pretty, _you're_ pretty, and deese painkillas are greaaaaat…," Futakuchi mumbled two hours later when he and Aone got on the train to head home.

"Futakuchi—watch your step," Aone said, holding on to Futakuchi's waist so he wouldn't stumble off the platform.

Or maybe Futakuchi imagined it. It was hard to tell, since Aone spoke so rarely. But a part of Futakuchi was vaguely grateful he hadn't gone to the dentist's alone.

On the train, their carriage was nice and quiet again. The peace was nice, especially since Futakuchi's mind was completely fuzzy. "Dis ish nice…," the captain muttered into Aone's shoulder.

Aone tried smiling at him—normally it'd frighten the crap out of him, but today Futakuchi could appreciate it. Actually, Aone was cute when he smiled. Or maybe that was just the painkillers talking.

"You smile more and I'mma nap," Futakuchi garbled. He settled in beside Aone and held on to the big guy's arm and hand so that he'd be comfier as he lay his head on the taller's shoulder.

A shoulder to sleep on, a smile to cheer him up… It really had been a good idea to have Aone by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> XD I like their friendship as well as their ship, so yeah. Aone's so cute… Of course even Futakuchi will be affected. ;D But yeah. Something silly while working with their data. I hope to write them more in the future, though it comes more naturally to draw them… Ah, well. There are more stories in the Worrywarts series, so please try those out, too!
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review! Check out my other fics if you enjoyed this!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :D


End file.
